Protegiendo al Corazón
by Robmy
Summary: MI vida era una lucha constante contra el peligro,pero ella llego para cambiarlo todo,pero ¿podra proteger a mi corazon tambien?.AH.
1. Esta es mi vida

Esto no puede pasarme a mí, sé que mi familia diría que no es cierto, que puedo ser alguien como los demás. Seguramente porque ellos ya están acostumbrados a esta vida, mejor dicho a esta tortura, eterna tortura. Mi padre y mi madre ya están acostumbrados a sentir esto, ellos llevan casados más años que cualquier pareja normal, y por lo que vemos todos sus hijos siguen queriéndose como el primer día en que se vieron, como el 1° día de su no normal vida.

Mis hermanos lo mismo, no sé cómo pueden compartir de esa manera sus sentimientos con los ellos, con sus parejas. Si se cómo hacen, me lo hacen saber a través de sus pensamientos. A veces me hastió de mi extraña habilidad, a muchos le parecería genial, para mi es una carga.

Sé que les doy lo máximo de mí mismo para darle la mayor privacidad que puede, pero a veces es demasiado. Y ellos no tienen problema de mostrar lo que piensan. Emmett es el más sencillo de mis hermanos, no por supuesto por su contextura física, sino porque sus pensamientos son como los de un niño. Todo lo que piensan se podría decir en vos alta, bueno no todo, sobre todo cuando piensa en Rose. Rose, que podría ser de ella, debe ser mi mayor molestia en todos estos años como "no humano". Ella es la persona con menos humildad creo yo en el universo, siempre se cree hermosa, y la mejor pero yo sé que detrás de eso sufre por no tener una vida humana, por no poder tener hijos.

Luego esta mi hermana Alice, puede decirse mi "gemela", con ella compartimos la sensación de ser diferentes, de tener habilidades que otros no tienen. Ella puede leer o ver el futuro. Eso hace que siempre este preocupada por evitar cualquier catástrofe. Somos un peligro en potencia y ella trata de advertirme para evitarlos. Pero en el fondo es feliz, solo tiene recuerdos de esta vida y eso la hace sentir bien con lo que le toco ser. Y por último esta Jasper. Mi último hermano, él es el que me hace "sentir" con esta vida. El lucha con todas sus fuerzas contenerse, por hacer feliz a Alice. El llevo una vida mucho más difícil que nosotros. Estuvo rodeado de maldad y muerte, y lucha todos los días por olvidar eso.

Rodeado de estas personalidades tan dispares vivo yo. Un muerto vivo, alguien que aprende, que realiza sus actividades sin que nada influya en mí.

Trato de alejarme de todos, o en realidad, hago un esfuerzo por no acercarme a nadie, que nadie me llame la atención. Todos los que nos ven dudan de nosotros pero nadie pregunta demasiado.

Aunque nadie lo sepa, los 7 llegamos a este país siendo completamente desconocidos, huimos por necesidad. Nuestra vida no ha sido nada fácil. A cada lugar al que vamos tenemos que aprendernos nuestros nuevos nombres, nuestras nuevas vidas para que nadie sospeche.

Mi familia y yo somos europeos. Y aunque me cueste les contare la historia que nos une.

Todo empezó cuando mi padre perdió su trabajo y la vida se hizo cada vez más difícil. Tanto el cómo mi mama tuvieron que aceptar el trabajo que les ofreció un conocido del lugar. Les dijo que sería fácil, que solo era transportar unos productos que el fabricaba. Pero que jamás debían preguntar que era y para quien era. Todo les parecía sospechoso pero necesitaban el dinero así que se esforzaban por no preguntar, además tenían miedo de que me pasara algo, yo era solo un niño y no querían que me metiera en ese mundo. Ellos viajaban a distintas partes del país de donde vivíamos eso les obligaba a dejarme con una Joven muy amale cuyo nombre era Esme. Ella me cuidaba durante días, y no solo a mí, sino también a quienes ahora eran mis hermanos, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

Ella nos cuidaba con mucho cariño como si fuéramos sus propios hijos, pero aunque se mostraba contenta, en sus ojos siempre había miedo. Mis hermanos y yo éramos sus niñitos, todos padecíamos en temporal abandono de nuestros padres que trabajaban de lo mismo.

Ella era quien nos llevaba al doctor cuando estamos enfermos. Y allí fue donde conoció al amable doctor Carlisle. Él era un joven pediatra, se preocupaba en serio por todos sus pacientes pero en especial por nosotros. Le parecía extraño que siempre nos llevara médico nuestro "niñera" y no nuestros padres. Cuando le preguntaba a Esme por nuestros padres ella siempre inventaba una excusa, aunque a decir verdad él nunca le creyó, pero venia lo mismo que yo en sus ojos, miedo.

Es una historia demasiado larga, pero solo puedo decir que cuando él se dio cuenta de todo supo que las cosas no podían seguir así. Ella era una cautiva de esta "mafia", que lo que nuestros padres transportaban era droga y que lo tenía que denunciar. Cuando lo Iba a hacer, alguien se le adelanto. Un policía infiltrado informo que un cargamento llegaría. Hubo un enfrentamiento con la policía y nuestros padres murieron. Yo no me acuerdo bien de los hechos, solo sé que Esme desesperada pidió ayuda a Carlisle y huimos.

Desde ese día vivimos escondiéndonos, mudándonos cada vez que alguien empieza a investigar sobre nosotros. Sé que la mafia nos persigue nos busca, ellos querían eliminar a todos los que sabían de sus operaciones y nuestra muerte era solo un efecto colateral del trabajo que realizaban nuestros padres.

Ahora con casi 20 años. Todos sabemos muy bien cómo cuidarnos.

Carlisle trabaja de médico en cada pueblo donde vamos, Esme es la madre amorosa que cuida de la casa y hala con nuestros maestros. Jasper y Emmett se encargan de la seguridad, ellos instalan cámaras en nuestra casa, la escuela, el barrio, etc. su fuera por ellos las instalarían en el mundo entero. Rose y Alice se ocupan de la vida social, si investigan que opina el vecindario de nosotros, así que asisten a todos los grupos que existen en el vecindario y la escuela. Alice obviamente por su amor por la ropa es quien arma los vestuarios que debemos usar, aunque es una loca de la moda, trata de que no sobresaltemos de entre la gente. Ella tiene la rara habilidad de leer el futuro, como ya dije, detecta en dos minutos cuando algo se pone raro. Tiene la habilidad de ver qué acciones está realizando la gente con respecto a nosotros y que va hacer en un futuro cercano. Ejemplo; cada les doy uno: la señora del supermercado pregunta sobre por qué una pareja joven tiene tantos hijos adoptivos, se lo consulta a su prima, está a su esposo que resulta ser el comisario del pueblo, lo demás es anecdótico. Ella ve eso y nos avisa, nosotros juntamos las cosas y nos mudamos.

Yo por mi parte, tengo la habilidad de saber que piensan los demás, no por un poder sobrenatural. Tampoco crean que soy un súper héroe, para mi soy más un villano. Mi trabajo es estudiar perfiles. Sí, soy muy bueno con las computadoras, y lo que hago es inventarnos a todas personalidades y el papeleo para nuestras identidades. Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que nos he cambiado de nombre, lugar de nacimiento, etc. Además estudio minuciosamente los lugares posibles para mudarnos. Estudio las comunicaciones locales, la cantidad de habitantes, la cantidad de policías en ellos, entre otras cosas. Casi siempre elijo pueblos aislados donde podamos desaparecer por un tiempo. Compramos o alquilamos casas alejadas de los poblados, aunque asistimos a las escuelas de allí.

Mi vida es así, muy planeada, nada puede salir de mi control, tengo que estar alerta; de eso depende la seguridad de todos. Todo estaba bien hasta que un día una chica llego al pueblo. Allí comenzaron mis problemas...


	2. Planes y Tareas

Un día en la escuela es una tortura. No me dejan llevar mi computadora, los profesores son de la vieja escuela, es decir, para clases lápiz y papel. Obvio que para alguien que por internet obtuvo una maestría en sistemas de computación, ir a la escuela es realmente un problema. Voy porque, según mis padres debo parecer un adolecente normal. Además he leído mucho más libros que la mayoría de la gente en toda su vida.

Mis hermanos igual, han cursado sus estudios libres, es decir estudiando en casa y yendo a rendir libres, pero como no debemos llamar la atención todos debemos ir.

Pero como les comentaba un día todo cambio, llego esa chica nueva de nombre Isabella, un nombre bastante antiguo para la época en que vivimos, claro, dirán que el mío no es nada nuevo tampoco. Pero ella odiaba su nombre y prefería que la llamaran Bella. Era la hija del comisario del pueblo el jefe Swan. Era una chica bastante retraída, como solo guardando sus pensamientos para ella. Parecía al igual que yo querer pasar inadvertida y eso me llamo la atención.

Como cada persona que llega al pueblo, la investigue. En internet esta todo, bueno no todo pero para alguien que tiene mis estudios, los sitios más seguros no lo son. Ella había vivido con su madre. Tenía excelentes notas en la escuela, su madre se había vuelto a casar, con un hombre más joven que ella. Él era un jugador de beisbol nada conocido, el equipo hacía años que no ganaba nada y ahora estaba entrenando en Filadelfia. Tal vez su madre se había ido con su nuevo esposo, tal vez por eso vivía con su padre ¿Le agradaba este nuevo lugar? ¿Le gustaría este clima poco agradable, demasiado húmedo y lluvioso? Por qué me pregunto esto. ¿Qué me importa a mí? Tengo que dejar de analizar a la gente, es un mal hábito.

Bueno, sigo. Todos estaban entusiasmadísimos con ella, era la nueva atracción. Yo la evitaba. Prefería no tener que hablarle, no me gusta sociabilizar con la gente. Mi mejor amigo es mi computadora. Pero para mi desgracia, se ve que ella no era muy buena con estas así que en su primera clase de computación la profesora mando conmigo.

- Edward, cariño, ayuda a la jovencita. Se caballero con ella….- me dijo la señora Stone

- Con mucho gusto-le dije Obviamente estaba siendo muy sarcástico y creo que la chica se dio cuenta.

- Estoy bien profesora, no hay problema. Puedo arreglármelas sola.- Dijo ella. Sintiéndose al parecer muy avergonzada.

- Nada de eso tesoro, Edward te ayudara.

Así fue como tuve que mover mis cosas al pupitre continuo al de ella. No la salude, solo me digne a escribirle en una hoja cuales eran las cosas que debía hacer. Prendí la computadora que me tocaba y me concentre en lo que allí decía. Se pasó toda la hora así, fue demasiado lenta para mi gusto.

Termino la clase y paso el receso, siempre lo mismo. Esto sí que es aburrido...

Tenía clase de literatura, y me encontraría con la profesora, creo yo más fanática del instituto. Dirigía el periódico escolar y creía que todos debíamos escribir algún que otro artículo expresando nuestros pensamientos sobre nuestra problemática vida juvenil. Yo siempre la esquivaba por que la profesora de computación me llamaba para ayudarla pero hoy no fue el caso. Nos hizo sentar a todos, y se preparó para hablar. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que presentaría al presidente de la nación, pero no era para presentar a la nueva alumna. La profesora parecía demasiado entusiasmada para mi gusto y yo no entendía por qué. Era solo una chica.

La presentación comenzó creo que así:

- Buenos días, queridísimos alumnos, tengo el honor el día de hoy de presentar a la nueva alumna. Ya muchos la habrán visto, ella es Isabella Swan- y la hizo pasar. La chica por su cara parecía que hubiera preferido que la pasaran por encima más de 20 trenes. Y tenía razón, esto era demasiado.

Continuo:

- Como les decía, Isabella tuvo la oportunidad de escribir para el New York Times-_eso ya lo sabía_ -Su historia periodística fue premiada entre miles de artículos. Su historia verídica policial, sorprendió a muchos lectores, Pero perdón, querida, quieres contarle tu a la clase?- La chica ni contesto.

La profesora siguió:

- Ella investigo sobre el asesinato de una familia de 7 miembros. Los padres y 5 hijos. Al principio se creyó que era un simple asalto, un robo. Ya que todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados en sus camas. Como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar y uno por uno se hubieran ido despertando y antes de pedir ayuda hubieran sido asesinados. Los vecinos no habían escuchado nada. Todos conocieron la noticia cuando una de las amigas de las chicas había llegado por la mañana a buscarlas para hacer compras y los encontró.

La policía había cerrado el caso cuando alguien apareció con una teoría diferente, y esa claro fue Isabella. Ella trabajaba para el periódico escolar de la escuela a la que iban los jóvenes y por eso comenzó una investigación sobre el tema. Como resultado consiguió averiguar que esta familia provenía de Europa y que había viajado por motivos desconocidos. Que no usaban sus nombres verdaderos y que los hijos eran todos adoptados. A partir de esto la policía comenzó a investigar por qué se quería matar a una familia de extranjeros, como había estos conseguido entrar al país, porque huían y en especial quien estaba detrás de sus muertes. Se pudo decir solo que esa familia no era el objetivo de los asesinos, que al parecer buscaban a otra familia y que en esta ocasión se habían equivocado. Aunque no se pudo saber nada de los asesinos, la historia de Isabella captura la atención de todos los lectores del NY Times. Así que antes nosotros tenemos a una periodista casi profesional, podríamos decir.

Todos escuchaban en silencio, la mayoría no le presto demasiada atención. Pero yo estaba sentado en mi asiento sin poder moverme, el miedo se apodero de mí. No podía ser, estaban tras nuestras huellas. Ellos sabían que habíamos huido y querían encontrarnos, eliminar a los testigos de sus crímenes. Toda la hora seguí pensando en si nos encontrarían, en a donde irnos a vivir para evitar el desastre. Quería salir corriendo y contar esto a mi familia. Sabía que si lo hacía sería demasiado extraño. En mi cara se notaba que algo andaba mal, por lo que preferí no moverme.

Solo me día cuenta que alguien me miraba, cuando se me cayeron las hojas y me agacha para juntarlas. La chica nueva me miraba, con un inusitado interés. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que algo me pasaba. Tenía que disimular, así que sonreía. Si ya se es una reacción muy extraña para alguien como yo, pero tenía que hacer algo. Ella pareció sorprendida por mi actitud por lo que dejo de mirarme sin siquiera inmutarse. Me parece que yo no le caigo bien, y es normal no soy nada simpático con los desconocidos, bueno con los conocidos tampoco, pero la cosa es que ustedes entiende que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Salí del salón lo más rápido que puede, aunque trataba de no lucir preocupado mi cara de be haberlo dicho todo porque mis hermanos se acercaron a preguntarme si me había pasado algo. Solo les conteste que debíamos ir a casa en ese momento. No hable en todo el camino, un poco por preocupación y otro poco por culpa.

- Si, es culpa mía. Debí investigarla mejor, así hubiéramos estado preparados. La verdad, es que solo me pareció una chica común, sin demasiada importancia- Dije.

- No es tu culpa Edward, como ibas a saber que ella había realizado una investigación sobre unas muertes que ocurrieron muy lejos de aquí y de las que no escuchamos hablar nunca- dijo mi padre.

- Si, tranquilo cariño, esto no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros- dijo cariñosamente Esme, mi madre.

- Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué haremos?- dijo Jasper

- Yo no me quiero ir, estamos por terminar la escuela, no quiero tener que ser otra vez la chica nueva- dijo Rosalie.

- Tal vez podríamos quedarnos y vigilarla de cerca para saber que sabe en realidad- dijo Emmett- ustedes saben que me encanta el papel de James Bond- continuo.

- Cállate, esto no es momento de broma- dijo Alice.

- Tu porque eres una amargada – dijo Emmett.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo Alice, Carlisle siguió:

- Debemos pensarlo muy bien, no podemos levantar sospechas. A Isabella podría parecerle rara la situación y contárselo a su padre y eso sí sería un problema. Recuerden que el trabajo un tiempo en el FBI, y debe tener sus contactos todavía. No podemos darnos el lujo que sospechen de nosotros.

- Lo mejor, creo yo, es que tratemos de sacarle que sabe. Así que en esto deberían trabajar primero las chicas, ustedes son las encargadas de las relaciones sociales, Emmett y yo podríamos instalar micrófonos y cámaras de seguridad en su casa para ver si encontramos algo- dijo Jasper.

- Espera un momento, ella no es ninguna delincuente, no podemos violar su privacidad, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de que seamos fugitivos- dije. Y la verdad de que mi respuesta me sorprendió hasta mí mismo, estaba protegiendo a alguien que podría ser verdaderamente peligrosa para nosotros y no sabía porque lo hacía.

- Edward, tiene razón. Hagamos la primer parte del plan de Jasper. Así que chicas prepárense, ustedes deberán hacerse amigas de la chica y ver que sabe- Dijo Carlisle- lo de las cámaras y micrófonos lo veremos más adelante.

- Que poco alegres que son en esta casa, nunca me dejan hacer nada divertido- se quejó Emmett.

Luego de esta charla, Esme preparo la cena. Todos mirábamos nuestros platos sin mucho interés. Aunque en otras ocasiones habíamos tenido situaciones difíciles, ahora estábamos convencidos de que alguien nos estaba cazando y nosotros éramos como animales indefensos intentando huir.

A la mañana siguiente, acordamos que las chicas tratarían de entablar una conversación con Isabella. Revise su expediente escolar y vi que había estado asociada a varios clubes escolares. Así que les di esa información a mis hermanas, y nos fuimos todos juntos a la escuela.

Allí esperamos expectantes la aparición de Isabella y cuando la vimos llegar yo y mis hermanos nos fuimos a clases esperando que las chicas pudieran hacer su trabajo. Pero yo necesitaba saber con urgencia que había pasado, y cuando me acercaba al salón donde iba Alice para hablarle el profesor de Historia me pego un grito para que fuera a clases por que no me iba a esperar para empezar. Así que obediente, pero refunfuñando para mis adentros me fui a clases.

Cuando toco el receso salí disparando hacia el comedor, esperando encontrar a Rose y a Alice. Allí las encontré diciendo:

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.- dijo Alice- Siempre le caigo bien a todo el mundo, pero con esta chica voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo.

- Si, es increíble, nos ofrecimos para ir de compras con ella para darle la bienvenida al pueblo y no acepto- dijo Rose.- Además todos los varones de la escuela le andan por detrás, eso sería justificado si por lo menos fuera linda.

- No, eso no puede ser, tú eres la más hermosa- dijo Emmett.

- Pero pudieron averiguar algo? – pregunte intrigado.

- No, nada. Bueno, si algo,….. No le gusta que la llamen Isabella, sino que solo le digan Bella.- dijo Alice.

- Tendremos que instalar las cámaras-dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Yo tengo lo necesario, solo tendremos que consultar con Carlisle para ver qué opina el.- dijo Jasper.

¡Qué desilusión! No habíamos obtenido ninguna información valiosa. Un día más perdido. Un día más que nuestros captores podían cercarse a nosotros.

Me fui a clases sintiéndome derrotado. Entre en el salón de clases sufriendo, y para colmo otra vez tenías con la profesora fanática. Si la de literatura. Había hablado con el director sobre un proyecto escolar y este le había otorgado unas horas extras a sus clases. No podía ser la tortura no terminaría nunca, -pensé.

La profesora se acomodó en su lugar y dándose aires de presentadora de televisión se dirigió a nosotros con "el honorable discurso":

- Queridos alumnos como ya les comunique este año tenemos el proyecto de realizar el periódico escolar. Este periódico tiene el propósito de informar a nuestra comunidad de los últimos acontecimientos. Al tener la mirada de los jóvenes de la comunidad, se reflejara en el espíritu libre de los jóvenes. Y yo quiero que todos participen en él, sin excepciones-a esa afirmación obviamente siguieron silbidos y protestas que la profesora enseguida acallo

Prosiguió: - Los artículos serán calificados y quien no cumpla con ellos reprobara la materia, y no hace falta decirles que necesitan buenas notas para asistir a la universidad. Así que aconsejo a todos cumplan con lo asignado.

Todos nos mirábamos lamentando nuestra suerte, solo la chica nueva Isa… digo Bella, parecía no importarle lo que había dicho, claro seguro era porque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a escribir.

- ¡Ah! me olvidada, como este periódico era digital, obviamente utilizando las tecnologías actuales, los coordinadores del proyecto serán Isabella Swan para su diseño y corrección de artículos y el señor Edward Cullen, como "experto" en computadoras. Así que para ustedes dos, Isabella y Edward, tendrán que llevarse lo mejor posible, ya que trabajaran muchas horas juntas.- dijo la profesora.

No atine a quejarme, no podía ser, ¿por qué justo a mí me tenía que tocar? Yo soy la persona menos sociable del planeta, ¿cómo iba a ser para trabajar con otra persona que no fuera de mi familia?

La verdad es que no podía ni hablar, fue ella la que contesto diciendo:

- Disculpe profesora pero la verdad es que yo nunca he dirigido un periódico. Aunque escribía para el periódico escolar, lo hacía por tener alguna actividad cuando mi mama…-se quedó un minuto en silencio como pensando que estaba diciendo algo que no debía-. Profesora no creo poder hacerlo.

La profesora con cara de sorprendida, contesto:

-Claro que podrá hacerlo señorita Swan, aprenda del señor Cullen, que no se ha quejado.

En ese momento vi que la chica me miraba como esperando que yo contestara pero solo atine a decir… nada, no dije nada. La cara de la chica indicaba deseaba asesinarme lentamente, muy lentamente.

La profesora antes de que se terminara la hora repartió las actividades. Yo tenía que hablar obligadamente con la chica, con Bella. Esperaba que todavía no siguiera enojada por mi falta de respuesta ante lo que dijo la profesora.

Me fui caminando lentamente hacia el patio del instituto, quería hablar con la chica afuera, y fuera de las vista de todos los alumnos del instituto. Siempre habían hablado de mi como el chico raro, el chico callado, y que ahora estuviera hablando con la chica nueva era todo iba a ser todo una novedad.

Además la chica nueva era codiciada por todos los varones del instituto, al parecer esta nueva "belleza americana" cautivaba corazones. Para decir la verdad a mí no me parecía una modelo, más bien con una personalidad retraída, que incitaba a la curiosidad. Si, ya se, me dije para mí mismo, Edward Cullen, no eres Sherlock Holmes.

Por fin ahí venia, su paso era pesado porque venía cargando unos libros que a pesar de no ser muchos para ella parecían ser un millón. Justo cuando atravesaba la mitad del patio unos chicos pasaron corriendo, para ayudarla, le extendí mi mano, pero ella la rechazo. Me miro y contesto:

- No, gracias. Puedo yo sola.

- Solo quería ayudarte – trate de decir disimulando la risa – quería hablar contigo sobre el castigo, quiero decir el trabajo que nos dio la profesora.

- Si, escuche pero la verdad no tengo interés en realizarlo. – dijo muy seria.

- Yo tampoco, pero necesito las notas para la universidad- mentí.

-¿Universidad? Pensé que habías hecho algo allí, porque cuando la profesora hablo de la novela Hamlet, le hiciste un análisis nivel universitario.- dijo ahora ella con interés.

- Es que leo mucho por internet – la respuesta no fue la mejor, lo sé. Pero solo eso se me ocurrió. Ella se había dado cuenta de algo. Cometí un error por hacerme el listo. Estoy en problemas, pensé.

- Que bien- dijo.

- Ehh… como te decía necesito las notas. Otro día te consulto o me dices como quieres hacer. – dije, intentando por todos los medios que no notara mi nerviosismo.

No salude, Salí casi corriendo de allí. Puede sentir como ella me miraba mientras me alejaba. Me metí en el auto y trabe la puerta. Cuando llegaron mis hermanos le comente lo ocurrido.

Rose como siempre tan amable me dijo que era un idiota y que por hacerme el inteligente nos iban a descubrir. Emmet se reía pensando en mi cara cuando la chica me haba descubierto. Alice pensaba en cómo hacerse amiga de ella. Solo Jasper vi la tarea de la profesora de forma positiva. Según el, yo trabajando con ella podía sacarle información valiosa para el caso. Y además me amenazo que si no lo hacía pondría cámaras por todos lados, The Truman Show sería una pequeñura comparado con lo que el haría.

Antes de que pudiera dudar, Emmet saltaba en el patio de la escuela, creyendo que sería el próximo 007. Así puedo decir que mis dudas duraron muy poco.

Pensé en como haría. Si socializar con la gente no es mi punto fuerte. Soy una persona cero por ciento sentimental, más bien soy del tipo racional, a lo matemático. O sea toda causa tiene un efecto, es decir, cualquier cosa que hiciera podía tener consecuencias, por lo que debía estar seguro de lo que hacía.

Y eso sería algo que tendría presente por mucho tiempo...


	3. Mi casa pero no Mis reglas

Un día más de escuela, pero no un día cualquiera, hoy si o si tenía que arreglar con la chica para empezar a trabajar en el diario y así tener mi excusa perfecta para sacarle información.

En la clase de literatura la profesora nos pregunto que habíamos hecho y como yo quería compensar la vez anterior en la que me quede callado y la chica tuvo que hablar, le dije a la profesora que había sido mi culpa el no haber hecho nada porque me había tenido que ocupar de otro trabajo escolar. Ella se quejó diciendo que había pasado una semana desde que había asignado las tareas y que además su materia era tan importante como cualquier otra. Me disculpe y le dije que hoy empezaríamos a trabajar, a medida que lo decía miraba a la chica, y vi que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Al final del día me encontré con ella cuando se iba a subir a su viejo automóvil, en realidad era una camioneta de trabajo. Ella parecía orgullosa de su medio de transporte. Así que me acerque y saludo. Tardo unos 30 segundos en darse vuelta.

- ¿Que quieres?- Me pregunto, con cara de no querer hablar conmigo.

- Eh, disculpa que te moleste, pero quiero que arreglemos como vamos a repartirnos el trabajo, como ya te dije necesito las notas de esta materia- le dije tratando de minimizar su enojo.

- Esta bien, ¿donde quieres que trabajemos? En mi casa o en la tuya, en otro caso, en la biblioteca de aquí, ¿tiene una verdad? – me dijo.

Tenia que pensar rápido por eso le dije… -

- En mi casa, no creo que a mi madre le moleste que trabajemos allí un rato.

- Este bien, puedo ir como a las 7 p.m. – Me dijo dándose vuelta para no mirarme.

- Este bien, te espero a esa hora.

Me di cuenta que era poco recomendable seguir conversando así que me aleje. Lo que no me había dado cuenta es que había cometido un error al invitarla a mi casa y ya entenderán porque lo digo.

Llegue a casa y le dije a mama que la había invitado, ella no tuvo problemas dijo que prepararía unos bocadillos para que comiéramos mientras trabajábamos. Estaba tranquilo, ustedes se preocuparan por que, y yo les digo era porque mis hermanos no estarían, habían viajado a Seattle a comprar ropa las chicas y Jasper y Emmett habían ido a comprar equipo de espionaje, no creían en mi habilidad para obtener información de la chica. Como no estaban no sentía la precisión de 4 insoportables hermanos.

Pero se imaginaran que todo a mi no me puede salir tan bien, soy de los que viven toda sus vida con una piedra en el zapato. Pero lo que paso escapa a mi calificación de piedra en el zapato. Pero antes de eso contare la llegada de la chica.

Llego unos 15 minutos luego de lo acordado, nos saludamos en la puerta y la hice pasar allí le presente a mi mama Esme, la chica se sorprendió algo al verla pero no dijo nada. Mi madre es muy efusiva y le dijo que se alegraba de que ella pudiera trabajar conmigo porque yo era poco sociable con la gente y otras cosas, mi cara deje de tener un color normal para pasar a ser el arcoíris después de un día de lluvia.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor yo lleve dos computadoras portátiles, la mía y una más para ella. Miro la computadora como si mirara un invento de otro siglo, como si le mostrara un artefacto del futuro, ni siquiera la abrió, en vez de eso saco un cuaderno y un lápiz. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, así que comencé diciendo lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Te gusta el clima de aquí? Te pregunto porque donde vivías era un lugar muy soleado y aquí esta nublado todo el tiempo.

- ¿Como sabes eso? Yo nunca te dije donde vivía – me dijo con una expresión indescifrable.

- Eh…creo que me lo dijo alguno de los chicos del instituto – dije sabiendo que había cometido otro error, sabia eso porque había mirado su expediente escolar, cosa que ningún estudiante haría sino quisiera ser echado de la escuela. Pero como ya les dije soy muy bueno con las computadoras y aunque estuviera robándole al director en sus ojos no se enteraría. Pero esa habilidad me había dejado al descubierto ahora.

- ¿Estuviste preguntando por mi?, pregunto ahora más interesada que antes.

- No…. Si…. Que te parece si repartimos tareas.- dije tratando de desviar la atención a otra cosa.

La chica parecía disfrutar que yo estuviera en problemas, pero prefirió darme un descanso.

- Esta bien. Donde yo estudiaba el periódico escolar era el medio para enterarse de todas las actividades que se realizan en el barrio, el distrito la cuidad. Por eso tenia la sección moda, espectáculos, policiales, noticias escolares, el muro de opinión, etc. Creo que aquí puede ser lo mismo. Deberíamos preguntar quién quiere cada sección y controlar que las entreguen a tiempo. Los errores de escritura suelen ser mucho así que habria que corregirlos.

- Se ve que tú sabes de lo que hablas, yo no tengo mucha idea sobre esto. Así que la que mandas aquí eres tú.- dije.

- Si se un poco. Tú te deberías encargar del diseño del periódico. Tendríamos que pensar en un titulo. Algo atrayente, lo suficiente para que la profesora no nos ande por detrás.

- Si, yo no quiero que se convierta en mi pesadilla. Solo quiero aprobar para poder entrar en la universidad, allí son muy exigentes con los docentes, por lo menos así fue a la que yo fui los profesores no tiene compasión por nadie.

- ¿A la que tu fuiste? Pensé que me habías dicho que nunca habías ido a la universidad o por lo menos no todavía.-dijo mirándome como sabiendo que escondía algo.

Cuando iba a responder, se escucho el grito de Emmett.

- Mama, ¡llegaron tus lindos hijos! quiero algo de comer…. Estas mujeres no me dejaron comprar nada. Dicen que me ensucio la ropa cuando como, que parezco un bebe. ¿Las puedes retar?- dijo con voz de niño. Poco creíble para un joven que mide un metro ochenta y cinco y tiene la contextura física de un jugador de futbol americano.

- Es verdad, no solo se ensucia el, me ensucia a mi cuando…..- dijo rose dándose cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

Todos miraron hacia el comedor y vieron a Bella sentada mirándolas algo avergonzada. Alice fue la primera que se acercó.

- Hola, ¿como esta Bella? ¿Trabando con el cerebrito de la familia? Edward es muy aburrido así que si te cansas nos avisas.

- No hay problema, yo tampoco soy muy divertida- dijo Bella, dando la leve impresión de que me estaba defendiendo.

- Esta bien, como tú digas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento Bella- dije. Y allí me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que no le decía "la chica", pero continúe- Te presento a mis otros hermanos, porque ya creo que conoces a Alice y a Rosalie, ellos son Emmett y Jasper.

- Hola. Creo que los vi juntos en la escuela, pero no pensé que eran hermanos, no se parecen demasiado entre ustedes- dijo.

- Es que…. somos adoptados. Mis padres son muy generosos y nos adoptaron a los 5.- dije tratando de conservar la tranquilidad.

- Ah….- dijo.

- Si, es raro pero ellos no podían tener hijos así que nos aceptaron como parte de su familia. En realidad, Emmett, Alice y yo si somos hermanos de verdad somos sobrinos de Esme, nuestra madre. Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente cuando éramos pequeños. Y Rosalie y Jasper son mellizos, ellos fueron adoptados cuando tenían cerca de 10 años por nuestros padres, por que llegaron un día al hospital donde trabajaba mi padre luego del derrumbe de un edificio, sus padre había fallecido allí.- Dije explicando la historia que yo había inventado, esta era la que mas usamos cuando nos mudábamos.

Ella no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándome. Me miraba con lastima, compasión o algo mas pero no sabia que era. Solo después de unos segundo me di cuenta de que estamos solos en el comedor, mis hermanos habían huido. Todos sabían que la historia era mentira, por eso evitaba escucharla, querían recordar los pocos recuerdos que tenían de sus ´padres.

- Creo que ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y mi papa se preocupara. – dijo como tratando de convencerme de que si o si debía partir.

- Esta bien. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu hogar? – le dije tratando de ser amable.

- No esta bien, podría llamar a mi padre para que me venga a buscar, dice que no debo conducir de noche, que la lluvia hace peligrosos los caminos- dijo.

- Aquí esta el teléfono- deje- Marca y llámalo enseguida vuelvo. Dije yéndome hacia la cocina.

Allí me estado esperando mis hermanos, me preguntaron que le había dicho y les conté que era la historia que todos ya conocíamos. Escuche que colgaba y Salí de la cocina. Cuando la vi tenia cara de fastidio, así que le pregunte si le ocurría algo y me conto de que su padre no podía ir a buscarla porque se había ido a un pueblo cercano a colaborar con la policía por que habían encontrado a un familia completa asesinada, y que todos creían que era un robo. La cosa era que no volvería temprano a casa. No sabía si había escuchado bien o alucinaba pero sé que mi cara no era normal porque me pregunto si me pasaba algo.

- No, estoy bien- le dije. Fingiendo el nudo en la garganta.

- La cosa es que…. ¿Me podrías alcanzar hasta mi casa?, va sino es molestia, sino puedo llamar un taxi- dijo. Todavía mirándome fijo.

- No… este bien. Aquí no hay taxis, es un pueblo pequeño. Yo busco mis llaves y te llevo a casa.- Dije.

Sentía que caminaba por el aire, mi mente estaba maquinando estrategias de escape, por primera ves sentía que nos habíamos preparado durante algo para nada. Estos tipos mataban familias enteras sin ser vistos no dejar huellas, eran profesionales y asesinos despiadados. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso debía actuar normal y cuando volviera si comentarle todo a mi familia. Tome las llaves y pase por el comedor para buscarla.

Allí estaba Emmet, me miro con una mirada maligna. Le dije que la acompañaría a su casa.

- Esta bien, no te demores haciendo nada sabes…. Y tu, bella, cuidado con Edward es todo un don juan cuando quiere.- por un momento me olvide de lo malo y quise matar con mis propias manos a mi hermano.

- Esta bien…. Adiós- dijo Bella. También un poco avergonzado por su comentario.

Salimos de mi casa y condujo a la suya. No estaba muy lejos. Pero en todo el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra, el ambiente estaba cargado y ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio. Llegamos abrió la puerta del auto, se despidió rápidamente y entro en su casa casi corriendo, no sin antes tropezarse 4 0 5 veces hasta llegar a la puerta. La vi entrar.

Encendí el auto y corrí a mi casa. Tenía que contarles lo ocurrido, debíamos tomar decisiones serias, nuestras vidas podían estar en riesgo.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que sabia, la chica, digo Bella, me hacia sentir algo raro. Me causaba interés saber lo que pensaba, su vida, su familia, etc. Nunca me había interesado en nadie. Para mi la gente que me rodeaba en la vida casi normal que llevábamos eran nombres, estadísticas de población, nunca me había querido relacionar con ellos. Por ese motivo era el chico raro de la escuela, mi fascinación por las computadores me había convertido en el cerebrito de la escuela, además era la excusa perfecta para relacionarme poco con los demás. Mi mayor gusto era mi mejor escudo contra la gente, que mas hubiera podido pedir.

Sin embargo con esta chica no era lo mismo, aunque al principio no la había visto muy bonita, ahora si me lo parecía. Además era amable y a agradable, aunque al igual que yo las relaciones con otros parecían no ser lo suyo.

Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en eso nuestra seguridad era lo mas importante.

Al llegar a mi casa esperamos que llegara papa y le conté todo. Al principio fue un revuelo pero luego nos calmamos y decidimos no mudarnos sino quedarnos y pasar inadvertidos los más posible. Debíamos extremar las medidas de seguridad, comunicarnos más seguido entre nosotros y apenas viéramos algo extraño deberíamos comunicarlo.

Mientras tanto yo debía seguir conversando y trabajando con Bella para obtener información, ella debía saber algo que nos beneficiara a nosotros. Todos estábamos preocupados, el único que parecía alegre con esta situación era Emmett. Él amaba el peligro, amaba hacer de agente secreto, pero la verdad que con su físico no pasaba nada inadvertido. Además de todo andaba por la casa practicando defensas y ataques que había aprendido de los millones de cursos de defensa personal que había hecho.

Sin lugar a dudas esta familia era de locos….

**Volvi ,se que dije que este fic lo actualizaría mas rápido ya que tengo mas de la mitad ya escrito, pero para las que leen mi otro fic, Mi mejor Amigo: el amor", saben que tuve algunos incovenientes, pero volví! Ansiosa por ver "Blanca nieves y el Cazador".se aceptan todo tipo de Review! Gracias a Little Black por este fic…nos leemos Robmy.**


	4. No me puedo Callar

El día siguiente fue muy complicado para Bella y para mí. Asignar tareas escolares a un grupo de adolescentes alborotados puede ser toda una pesadilla. Así que unas ves que le dijimos que sección tenía cada uno, cuando tenían que entregar los escritos y cuando los subiríamos al diario en la web, pudimos descansar unos momentos.

- La profesora se quería vengar de nosotros por algo, ¿verdad? Este trabajo es insalubre- dijo Bella.

- Puede ser, yo siempre me salgo de su clase y tú eres la nueva adquisición de la escuela, así que componemos un grupo fatal para ella. Cree que así se librara de sus insoportables alumnos por unas horas.- dije cansado y enfadado por el problema que había armado Mike Newton, el chico mas insoportable en el planeta.

- Si, es cierto. Pero cuando estábamos repartiendo las tareas me asustaste cuando te enojaste con Mike pensé que lo golpearías. La verdad hubiera sido divertido verlo.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo, y la verdad me gusto. Aunque su expresión solo duro un segundo, me gusto y me di cuenta que se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba porque se puso seria y me miro a los ojos. Tarde un segundo en acomodarme y responderle.

- Es insoportable…. Llevo dos años soportando sus idioteces y la verdad hoy no estaba para aguantarlas. ¿Donde se vio que un varón quiera la sección de modas de un diario?, y ¿que puede saber el de eso? Que su madre venda equipos deportivos no quiere decir que sepa de eso. Además se puso a pelear con Jesica, otra insoportable.- dije enojado.

- Pero se ve que a Jesica le gustas por que te estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, quería que tú aprobaras todo lo que decía. Es mas en clases puso cara de odio cuando supo que trabajaríamos juntos.- dijo Bella no ocultando que Jesica le caía bien mal.

- No hablemos del tema por favor, nunca en la vida había sido tan acosado por alguien, es mas nunca me acoso nadie. Pero esta chica se pasa. Me da miedo…. - Dije poniendo cara de protagonista de película de terror.

Bella se rio otra vez y me gusto. No sé que me pasa, me debo estar volviendo tarado. Además me puse a observar que el día esta soleado y eso hacia que le cambiara el color de ojos, y me gustaba ese nuevo color. Toco el recreo y salí disparado como boxeador en problemas cuando es salvado por la campana. Debía dejar de mirar a Bella, esto me traería problemas.

Luego de esa conversación pasaron aproximadamente unos 9 0 10 días antes de que volviéramos a hablar de manera tan fluida. Solo nos saludábamos en clases o en los recreos. Había sido acaparada por el grupo de Jesica y Mike Newton, aunque Bella se veía bastante incomoda con ellos. Solo con Ángela, una chica muy tranquila y amable se la veía hablar.

Pero ahora tendríamos que hablar o dialogar mejor dicho. Nuestros compañeros de clases debían entregar los artículos que debían escribir. La profesora los recibiría, haría que los miraba y nos los entregaría para fuéramos nosotros quienes los corrigieran.

Le pregunte a Bella donde quería que trabajáramos y me respondí si podíamos ir a mi casa porque en la casa de su papa se juntarían el y sus amigos a mirar un partido de…..Le conteste que estaba bien, que mi mama no tendría problemas que trabajáramos allí, es mas se alegraría de tener alguien nuevo en su hogar, alguien a quien hacerle probar sus bocadillos. Me dijo que esta bien, que iría a las 6 p.m.

Me fui a mi casa sabiendo que las conversaciones que tuviéramos debían desembocar en el tema que nos importaba a todos, los asesinatos de familias de extranjeros. No sabía como sacar en tema sin que pareciera sospechoso, tal vez en algún momento podría preguntarle como sino estuviera demasiado interesado que había ocurrido en el pueblo cercano, que había podido averiguar su padre.

Otra preocupación que tenia eran mis hermanos, como ustedes ya saben son bastantes inquietos por así decirlo. Emmett quería ser un agente secreto, pero esto resultaba mal porque sus preguntas no eran nada discretas, y Jasper siempre miraba a Bella con aire de desconfianza. Alice estaba mas interesada en hacerla su amiga que en averiguar algo y Rosalie no estaba nada interesada en ella, a menos que Bella se acercara a Emmett, ahí estaría interesada en ella pero no es ser sus amiga sino en asesinarla.

Ah, por si no les conté para complicar la situación familiar, en mi hogar hay tres parejas: mis padre, Carlisle y Esme y las parejas de mis hermanos: Rosalie y Emmett, Jasper y Alice. La primera era una pareja demasiado celosa una del otro, se cuidaban a muerte, Emm hubiera matado a cualquiera que se acercara a Rose y ni que decir lo mismo que Rose para con él. La segunda pareja parecía estar unida por un lazo extremadamente fuerte, Jasper no se había criado todos estos años con nosotros. Es decir, es cierto que de niños todos éramos cuidados por Esme, pero cuando huimos a este país siendo pequeños Jasper no vino con nosotros. Carlisle lo encontró 8 años después en muy malas condiciones, lo que Jasper paso esos años lo marcaron para siempre y por eso Alice se había convertido en la fuerza que lo mantenía con vida y equilibrado. Esforzándose por dejar todo atrás. Esas eran las relaciones que había y la mayoría de la gente no conocía estos detalles es por eso que miraba raro a mis hermanos cuando se besuqueaban en el cine, razón por la que yo no los acompaño nunca. No por la gente que los mira, sino por ellos que son bastante desvergonzados cuando se muestran cariño.

Bueno la idea es que Bella vendría a mi hogar y yo tenia que hacer el trabajo que me correspondía, sacarle la información que necesitábamos.

Como había ocurrido la vez anterior prepare las dos computadoras, sabía que a ella le costaba horrores escribir en la computadora pero los chicos nos habían enviado los trabajos por mail, así que no le quedaba otra opción que utilizarla. Yo ya había hecho mi trabajo y había diseñado un bosquejo del periódico escolar. No me gustaba demasiado pero le daba una dinámica que Bella podría manejar fácilmente, es decir, corregir el periódico sin que esto fuera una batalla titánica, la batalla individuo vs la tecnología.

Mi mama mientras tanto preparada docenas de pastelillos, su ustedes hubieran visto la cantidad que eran hubieran pensado que era para 120 invitados en vez de para solo una joven. Mi mama era un poco exagerada, ella solo estaría un rato y luego se iría por que junto a otras personas participaba del baile anual que hacia el pueblo para el hospital local. Así que volvería a la noche. Solo estaríamos Bella y yo. Como les dije antes había estado preocupado por las ocurrencias de mis hermanos pero afortunadamente ellos se irían con mama. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que fuera posible y sus hijos eran los ideales para esto.

Bueno la tarde no seria tan pesada como había pensado, aunque la idea de quedarme solo con Bella no me molestaba me ponía un poco incomodo, no soy precisamente de los chicos que van al frente. Por más que hubiera visto a muchas chicas lindas, ninguna había causado ninguna impresión en mí. Pero Bella era diferente me sentía a gusto con ella. Me dije: ¡Basta Edward, te estas comportando como un idiota ¡

Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las 6 p.m., sonó el timbre. Era Bella, se disculpó por llegar temprano. La hice pasar, y me grite a mama que estaríamos en el comedor. Empezamos a trabajar, y lo primero que hicimos fue ver el diseño del diario, no necesitábamos sentarnos juntos por que yo había programado las computadoras para trabajar en red, es decir, y Bella podía ver lo mismo que yo si yo así lo desea. Bella me comento que el diseño esta bien, que era solo un periódico escolar y que la estructura debía ser sencilla, por lo que esta de acuerdo con mi elección. Luego empezamos a corregir los trabajos de los chicos.

Había pasado menos de una hora y los dos estábamos extenuados, nunca en la vida habíamos visto tan errores en la escritura. Si los artículos los hubiera escritos los niños del Kínder estarían mejor escritos. Solo nos alegramos al ver el buen articulo de Ángela, a ella le había tocado la sección educación, porque lo había hecho una buena investigación sobre las carreras que ofrecían las universidades de la zona, además había dejado pie para un próximo articulo donde trataría como elegir la carrera que mas le convenía a cada uno según sus gustos. Se veía que Ángela había trabajo mucho para escribir el mismo.

Entre los peores se encontraba el de Mike Newton, se veía que el chico no tenia no idea de nada, a él para no complicarle la existencia le habíamos dado la sección de turismo local. Él debía escribir cuales eran los deportes que se podían practicar en la zona y cual era el equipo adecuado para practicar el mismo. Una pavada, su madre tenía una tienda de ese rubro, era pana comido para él. Bueno, cuando vimos en articulo nos dimos cuenta que no había que dar las cosas por sentado. El articulo era un desastre, así que con Bella decidimos que fura la profesora la que decidiera que hacer con él.

Otro que también estaba pésimo era el de Jesica, ella tenia la sección modas, por lo que creo yo, no es tan difícil, buscar en internet sobre la tendencia del verano o el invierno o las tiendas que hacen descuentos en ropa, que se yo, cosas de chicas. Bueno, se ve que ella no entendí la consigna por lo que tomamos la misma decisión que no el de Newton, la profesora los vería.

Ya muy cansados, le pregunte a Bella si quería que tomáramos algo, me dijo que si y así los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina. Allí estaban mi madre y mis hermanos preparándose para salir.

- Ah, chicos ya nos íbamos. ¡Que cara de cansancio tienen! Aquí les dejo los pastelillos que prepare. Bella, tú come algunos, me imagino que tu padre no es un gran cocinero, si quieres venir a comer un día a casa, ven, no haya problema- dijo mi madre. Se la veía bastante preocupada por la alimentación de Bella.

- Gracias, señora Cullen, le agradezco su invitación, pero en casa cocino yo, aprendí a hacerlo cuando mi madre se iba de viaje con sus esposo y yo me quedaba sola.- dijo Bella, con vos quedada, como dándose cuenta que había hablado de mas contado algo que no quería contar.

- Esta bien, querida. Igual la invitación que da en pie. Me voy a buscar mi bolso por qué se hace tarde. Gracias por visitarnos, nos vemos otro día. Saludos a tu padre.- dijo mi madre besando en la mejilla a Bella, que quedo helada por esta muestra de cariño de mi madre.

Ahí me di cuenta de que Bella al igual que yo, es de la clase de gente que no le gusta que otros los toquen. Es decir, rehuimos de las muestras de cariño, no porque seamos fríos o malos, sino porque nos incomodan. Si me preguntan la razón, no se porque. Somos gente muy formal, podría decir yo.

Mi madre salió disparada así arriba para buscar sus cosas y para llamar a mis hermanos para que la ayudaran a bajar los adornos que había confeccionado. Por si no les dije mi mama además de cocinar bien, es una experta en decoración, nuestra casa es casi una obra de arte.

En ese momento entraban en la cocina Jazz y Emm. Los dos traían cara de decir algo que me pondría incómodo y que le haría querer matarlos, como pasaba en un 95% del tiempo que convivíamos juntos. Se preguntaran como se eso, lo de las caras, es por que convivo con dos personas muy pesadas que les encanta molestara a quien consideran su hermanito menor.

- Así que se quedaran solos- dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa malévola.

- Si- dije secamente.

- UHHHHHH, cuidado Bella, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con una seductor como Edward, y mas ahora que se quedan solos. Dijo Emmet, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Bella.

- Si, - dijo Jasper- Edward puede ser muy seductor cuando se lo propone!.

- Basta por que le diré a mama que están molestándome otra vez- dije, odiándolos.

- Por favor Edward, solo tratamos de hacerle un favor a esta joven desprevenida- dijo Emmet riéndose.

- Gracias por sus consejos chicos, pero se cuidarme sola- dijo Bella aparentando calma. Pero se veía avergonzada por que sus mejillas no podían estar más coloradas.

- Chicos, nos vamos…- grito mama justo a tiempo.

- Ya váyanse.- les dije muy seria y enviándoles una mirada que hubiera asesinado a toso el ejercito de los .

- ¡Uy ¡que apurados estas por que nos vayamos hermano. Esta bien los dejaremos solos. Que se diviertan- Dijo Emmet, que era siempre el cabecilla de las bromas que me hacían él y Jasper.

Así los dos se fueron riéndose. Todavía podía ver que Bella estaba colorada por lo que habían dicho mis hermanos.

- Lo siento, Bella, ellos son muy insoportables cuando se lo proponen.- dije.

- No haya problema, me gustaría haber tenido aunque sea un hermano con el cual pelear.- dijo dándose cuenta que yo también estaba muy colorado por lo que habían dicho.

A diferencia de mi ella parecía mantener las la compostura que yo, ya que si ella no hubiera estado presente, yo hubiera desatado la próxima guerra mundial por los comentarios de esos dos. Pero ya me las pagarían.

Comimos unos bocadillos, tomamos café y nos dirigimos al comedor a terminar de leer los trabajos que faltaban. Lo hicimos bastante rápido. Así que cuando terminamos todavía faltaban unos 45 minutos para que el padre de Bella fuera a buscarla. Así que nos pusimos a conversar sobre gustos en común.

Coincidíamos en que a los dos nos gustaba leer, a mi me gustan las novelas policiales, se ve que mi vida afecto mi gusto por la literatura. A ella le gustan los clásicos, muchos de los cuales son románticos, pero no admitió que eran por eso que le gustaban.

Además nos gustaba mucho a ambos la música, éramos casi gemelos en el gusto por la misma. Pero ella admitía que no tenía demasiados CD de música, además muchos habían quedado en su antigua casa.

Así que con un poco de miedo, mío no de ella, la invite a ver mi cuarto, le dije que tenía unos cuantos CD's y que si ella quería se los podía prestar. Me dije que bueno, que le gustaría. Entonces subimos las escaleras de la casa, a medida que subíamos la cara de Bella mostraba su admiración y su sorpresa. Bella me dijo que nunca había visto una casa tan hermosa, era la viva representación de lo que ella consideraba el hogar ideal.

Al final llegamos a mi habitación, yo hice una dramática pausa antes de abrir la puerta, sabia que si le permitía entrar ella conocería una parte de mi identidad que yo no estaba seguro si quería que ella conociera. Para mi es muy difícil acercarme a las personas y esta chica había cambiado un poco mi manera de pensar pero….una parte de mi si quería que me conociera, así que hice lo que primero se me ocurrió….

Abrí la puerta y permití que Bella entrara. Bella no hablo, solo observo maravillada el espectáculo. Mi dormitorio es amplio y con grandes ventanales que dan hacia el bosque. El azul es mi color favorito, por lo que todo es mi cuarto es de ese color. No tengo una cama convencional, es más bien un catre con una cobija azul combinada con gris. Si, seguro los colores se darán cuenta que no soy una persona muy alegre.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la cantidad de libros y música que había. Me pregunto si había leído todos los libros que había, y le conteste que si, que los había leído varias veces y que si ella quería llevarse algunos para leer no había problema. Me dijo que le encantaría leerlos. Y en cuanto a la música le dije que se llevara los que quisiera. Luego me pregunto algo que yo no pensé que me preguntaría, pensé que no se había dado cuenta.

- Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿en esta casa alguien toca el piano? Es que vi uno a un costado de la entrada de tu casa.- dijo algo avergonzada.

- Si, yo toco el piano.- dije más avergonzado que ella.

- No sabia, no pensé que al "chico de las computadoras" le gustara tocar el piano.

- Si, es algo "raro". La verdad es que cuando era niño tome unas lecciones y quede tan emocionado que nunca deje de tocar. Es lo poco que me ha quedado de mi infancia.- dije con un tono triste que pocas veces me había pasado. Era como que la sola presencia de esta chica me hiciera sentir cómodo para decir lo que pensaba.

- ¿Tu infancia? Ah, cierto que tu y tus hermanos son adoptados. La verdad que Esme y Carlisle son personas excelentes, porque me imagino que no debe haber sido fácil criar a 5 niños. – dije emocionada.

- La verdad es que en ellos tuvimos mas amor del que nos podíamos imaginar que tendríamos después de…- me calle, no podía ser, estaba por decir, después de que nuestros padres fueran asesinados. Tenia que tener cuidado había estado a punto de develar nuestro secreto. Que estúpido!

Me di cuenta de que solo por sentirme bien con una chica que conocía hace solo unos días, casi había puesto en peligro a mi familia. Bella parecía haberse dado cuenta que iba a decir algo y me quedo mirando expectante. Pero no dije nada, cambie la conversación, hable de otra cosa. No se bien de que fue, pero hable de otra cosa.

Luego de mi impertinencia el ambiente se volvió tenso. Todo acabo cuando sonó el tiemble y apareció el padre de Bella, el Jefe de policía Swan. Me miro con cara de pocos amigos, muy parecida a la mirada que su hija me había lanzado alguna vez. Me pregunto quien estaba en casa, y le dije que solo Bella y yo porque mis padres y mis hermanos habían tenido que salir. Después de que le dije eso me miro peor, debía pensar que yo era un pervertido que me quería quedara a solas con su hija. Bella que no quería que su padre la siguiera avergonzando, lo agarró del brazo y diciéndome que hablaríamos al otro día en la escuela, lo llevo arrastrando al auto.

Aprendí una lección ese día, que debía tener cuidado con las chicas que tuvieran padres que manipularan armas.

**Espero les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi, gracias Little Black por el fic y las que quieran que haya beso, me lo dicen en un review por que mi querida amiga no quiere hacerlo y yo ya la tengo cansada de pedírselo a ver si ustedes me ayudan!Jaja, nos leemos pronto Robmy.**


	5. Mas y mas errores

Mis hermanos me molestaban constantemente preguntándome de Bella, ellos querían sacarme si ella me gustaba. Yo por supuesto negaba todo. Y la verdad es que no se, no se si me gusta Bella. Me parece atractiva, inteligente, amable, paciente, etc., pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorado de ella.

Me perseguían en la escuela, en la casa, en todos lados, en especial los que me molestaban eran Emmett, que tenia toda la intención de hacer imposible mi vida, y tirarme un millón y medio de indirectas delante de ella; otra de los que molestaba demasiado era Alice, que estaba encantada con la chica, y que le parecía horrible que una chica tal linda como Bella se vistiera como la abuela de Bella; ella quería hacerle urgente un cambio de look a Bella, por lo que según ella, si Bella fuera mi novia seria mas fácil. ¿Ya les dije que esta familia no es normal?...

Para evitar este acecho, de parte de mi familia, evitaba a Bella todo lo que podía. Era capaz de meterme debajo de la mesa del comedor del instituto para que ella no me viera, o bajara la cabeza y fingir que no la veía con tal de no tener que saludarla. Sabia que hacia mal, pero no quiero tener sentimientos para con Bella. Ya sé que evitarla complicaba mas la situación, porque en vez de estar mas tranquila complicaba mas mi existencia ya que estaba preocupado como como se sentiría, con quien hablaba, como la trataban, etc.

Parezco un loco. Esto es imposible, es imposible resistirme a estar lejos de Bella. Es una extraña sensación, es como si necesitara tenerla cerca. Nunca me había sentido, ya sé que dije esto mismo antes pero es verdad. No se si estoy enamorado de ella, pero definitivamente me gusta, pero aceptarlo ante cualquiera me da miedo, me convertiría en una persona común y corriente, dejaría de ser esa persona correcta y en perfecto orden que soy.

Aguante todo el tiempo que puede, pero al final el deseo de estar cerca de Bella fue una fuerza que demolió por completo mi fuerza interior y mi concentración.

- Hola Bella- le dije cuando entrabamos a la clase de literatura.

- Hola.- me dijo secamente, se veía indiferente conmigo.

- Disculpa mi comportamiento de los últimos días. Es que…..

- No necesitas darme razones de tu comportamiento, solo somos compañeros de escuela, y nada más.- dijo con un halo de rabia en su voz.

- Si lo se, pero sé que me comporte mal, y lo siento. No es mi intención molestarte. Es que mi vida es un poco complicada y no quiero que te pase nada malo.- dije casi sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Mi vida en peligro? ¿Que pasa Edward?,¿De que estas hablando?- dijo con preocupación e interés, dejando de lado por completo su enojo.

- No…. de nada. Lo siento…Debo irme…..- dije y Salí corriendo, aclaro no como quise decir que camine muy rápido como si corriera, en realidad corrí fuera del salón.

Cualquiera que me haya visto, seguro pensó que yo estaba mal de la cabeza. Pero quería salir de allí, había cometido otro error. Todo por una chica, no podía ser. Me fui a casa, luego inventaría una excusa sobre lo que me había ocurrido. Debía irme a un lugar pudiera donde pensar con tranquilidad y luego tendría que hablar con mi familia de loe errores que había cometido.

Eran demasiados, además no había logrado sacarle ningún tipo de información a Bella. No quería que ella se viera en vuelta en el lio que es mi vida. Mi vida corría peligro las 24 horas de día y no desea que ella formara parte de esta locura. Ella se merecía tener una vida normal, ella no había hecho nada malo. Y no merecía ser parte de la vida de unos extranjeros fugitivos de unos mafiosos asesinos.

Conduje lo mas lejos que puede de casa, Hasta que sentí un cansancio insoportable. Estaba tan cansado que se me hacia posible pensar y eso era lo que quería, no pensar en nada ni en nadie. Pare en una estación, recosté el asiento de mi auto y cerré fuerte mis ojos. Quería dormir, tener el sueño mas largo del mundo. Un sueño del que si era posible, no quería despertarme nunca.

Por fin me desperté, estaba muy desorientado. Había dormido cerca de 16 horas seguidas, me dolía demasiado la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto tiempo. Eso me había ayudado a estar mas tranquilo. Compre unas aspirinas en una farmacia y me prepare para regresar a casa.

Cuando llegue todo era un caos, me abrazaban, me gritaban, Esme lloraba, los chicos me interrogaban, estaba tan perdido que casi ni podía hablar. Me fui a mi cuarto y me volví a dormir. Casi dos horas después me desperté, alguien me tocaba el brazo y susurraba algo. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi padre que me tocaba el brazo buscando mi pulso, controlando que fuera normal.

- ¿Que te paso hijo? ¿Donde estabas? Nos preocupaste mucho…- dijo casi llorando Esme.

- Tranquila, querida. Todavía esta muy mareado. Esperemos que se le pase un poco, para que pueda hablar.- dije tranquilamente Carlisle.

- Quiero bañarme. Y luego hablar con ustedes.- les dije con vos quedada.

- Esta bien, hijo. Si te sientes mal llámame. Trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Todavía estas débil.

Los dos salieron de mi habitación, y me entre a bañar. El agua tibia fue alivianando el dolor que tenia en el cuerpo, y me fui sintiendo mejor. No quise pensar en nada, solo en las acciones que realizaba en ese momento.

Me cambie y baje las escaleras. Allí me esperaban todos, mis padres y mis hermanos. La primera en hablar, es decir en gritar fue Rosalie.

- ¿Donde estuviste? Que egoísta eres todos estaban preocupados y el señor paseando por vaya a saber porque lugar. ¿Porque no avisaste que te ibas?. Responde.- dijo muy enojada.

- Para Rosalie, deja que explique que paso.- Dijo Alice.

- Si, tranquila mi amor, Edward debe haber tenido alguna buena razón para irse así.- dijo Emmett tratando de controlar a Rose.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención preocuparlos, es que cometí un error o muchos errores en realidad, y sentí que nos puse en peligro y me desespere y me fui. Lo siento, necesitaba pensara con claridad.- dije con vergüenza y con un dejo de tristeza.

- A ver Edward, explícate por que no te entendemos- dijo Jasper.

Así que les tuve que contar todas las cosas que le había dicho a Bella, y que no sabia si ella sospechaba algo o no, pero que me sentía muy mal. Luego todo fue un caos, me preguntaban cosas, yo contestaba como si fuera una maquina sin pensar, solo como respuesta a un impulso. Me sentía descompuesto.

Bueno ahora debíamos decidir que hacer, nadie se quería ir, pero quedarse también era peligroso. Los asesinatos no habían ocurrido en lugares tan lejanos, tal vez todos debíamos cruzar la frontera y dirigirnos a Canadá, Allí nadie nos buscaría. Pero esto despertaría sospechas que ninguno de nosotros quería que existirán.

Quien dejaron clara su posición fueron mis hermanos, Emmett haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Rose y Rose no se quería ir. Jasper quería sacar a Bella del medio, no matarla claro, solo hacer algo para que volviera con su madre y si quería proteger a Alice a como diera lugar. Alice quería ser amiga de Bella, y no quería que se fuera.

Y yo no opinaba, solo quería darme tranquilo. Pero cuando escuche que querían que Bella se fuera me opuse rotundamente, ella no tenia por que cambiar su vida por nuestra culpa.

- Ay si, ya esta Edward el bueno el correcto, esto paso por tu culpa por abrir la boca, así que mejor te callas!- me grito Rosalie.

- Basta Rose, no seas sarcástica con Ed. Él tiene razón, Bella no tiene la culpa. El solo quiere protegerla.- dijo Alice.

- Protegerla, por favor! Si él solo piensa en si mismo.- dijo mas enojada Rose.

- ¿Que tiene de malo que se preocupe por ella? Edward también tiene derecho a enamorarse de alguien y a querer protegerlo, ¡como haríamos cualquiera de nosotros!- grito Alice.

¿Qué? ¿Escuche mal? Yo ¿enamorado de Bella? No podía ser…. Yo nunca ame a alguien de esa manera, y no puedo empezar justo ahora. Todos a mí alrededor me miraban pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para prestarles atención. En serio, no podía ser, yo ¿enamorado?, ¿De Bella? Pero si recién la conocía. Reconozco que me sentía muy atraído hacia ella, y que quería protegerla, aunque eso incluyera alejarla de mí.

La sola idea que no verla más, me dolía. Me gustaba y no podía pasar un día sin desear verla aunque solo fuera un minuto. Pero ¿era eso amor? Si era verdad tenia razones sobradas para querer protegerla.

Se ve que estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que me había quedado solo en el comedor. Todos se habían ido, se daban cuenta o me pareció eso a mí, que esto sería muy duro para mí. La imagen de Bella se cruzaba por mi mente. En mi había una lucha interna, entre quedarme con ella y quererla o alejarme y dejar que hiciera una vida normal, donde no tuviera que preocuparse por que un día un grupo de asesinos profesionales entrara en la casa y la asesinara.

El miedo se apodero de mi, imaginarme a Bella sin vida, hizo que en mi pecho sintiera un dolor sin precedente, como si alguien oprimiera mi corazón con fuerza. No sabía que ocurriría, pero sabía que no podía estar lejos de Bella, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

Mi vida se iría con ella, si ella dejara de existir. Prefería que hiciera su vida con otra persona y formara su familia que hacerla sufrir. Eso sí es amor, sacrificarse por quien uno ama, aunque eso nos cause, dolor. Y yo definitivamente estoy enamorado de Bella.

**LO sientoooooooooooo!Tengo muy buenos motivos para no haber actualizado:**

**1- Me mude a otra ciudad y me deprimí por que obviamente deje mi casa, mis amigos, mi familia y mi vida en otro lugar, y me cuesta mucho acomodarme a los cambios, a mi papa lo transfirieron en el trabajo, ahora estoy buscando trabajo para poder volverme a mi casa.**

**2-Tuve exámenes tengo en el futuro y lamentablemente no es como el secundario donde solo estudiaba 3 hojas...**

**3-Dadas las noticias y fotos que salieron el de Julio de 2012 no me sentía con ánimos de actualizar, por que sonara raro, pero para mi es muy importante que pasa con ellos y confió plenamente que es todo una farsa y que pronto todo se arreglara, quiero agradecer a Call me Stewart que me ayudo a hablar de este tema y estoy mas concentrada en el fic ahora, antes solo tenia cabeza para leer las ultimas noticias de ese tema.**

**4-Ansio que lleguen los Mtv Video Music Awards, donde se presentara mi pareja favorita! Y estoy muy contenta por los éxitos cosechados en los Teen Choise Awards, esperaba más premios, pero bueno, tiene el premio Ultimátum!**

**5-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias para el siguiente. **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo pese a mis desplantes y la verdad no quiero mentir subiré cuando tenga el capitulo nuevo, de nuevo gracias por estar ahí y comprendo si no quieren seguir leyendo...nos seguimos Leyendo Robmy.**


End file.
